Detalles 'sin importancia'
by Kmiya
Summary: Existen pequeños detalles, en la rutina de ambos, que a simple vista no tienen importancia. Sólo a simple vista. Y sólo para ellos, según creen.


**¤ Claim:** Sven/Train.  
**¤ Palabras:** 1,238.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Yaoi, lime, pre-canon (manga).  
**¤ Notas:** Mi OTP predilecta de este fandom. Se puede decir que son tres viñetas en un one-shot ~

* * *

La primera vez que comparten habitación, a Sven le llama la atención que Train insista con dejar la ventana abierta. Pero no dice nada, lo deja ser. _Tendrá como claustrofobia_, piensa, y es razonable, pues el chico apenas está comenzando a vivir, pero _vivir_.

A la quinta vez que eso sucede, Sven piensa que ya es un estilo de maña, o que en verdad es claustrofóbico. No quiere quejarse, pero esa noche está haciendo más frío de lo normal y lo que menos quiere es pescar un resfriado. Train, por toda respuesta a sus quejas le avienta su cobija. Para Sven resulta suficiente, al menos por esa ocasión.

Cuando ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se ha fijado (y las que no) en ese detalle (y sí, ya se acostumbró a la ventana abierta, pero aún así no puede dejar de fijarse en lo mismo) se decide a preguntar. Sven no se considera curioso, pero, vamos, tiene que haber una buena explicación detrás de esa peculiar costumbre.

Y no, de todas las posibles respuestas nunca se imagina que Train pudiera salir con algo así.

―Sólo me gusta sentir que soy (_estoy_) libre.

Ninguno de los dos vuelve a tocar el tema de la ventana después de eso.

* * *

Cuando la noche cae y están tan cansados como para tener conversaciones triviales, sobre las próximas presas, sobre las deudas, sobre que Train come más de lo que ganan, apagan las luces y ninguno dice nada más, dejándose dominar por el sueño.

Otras veces, cuando creen que hay demasiadas cosas que no se han dicho, cuando el día ha sido más difícil, más duro que otros, apagan las luces, porque saben que ninguno hablará, porque los problemas son para el día, no para la noche, y ambos son hombres de pocas palabras respecto a eso.

Y repiten tantas veces ambos actos, consiente e inconscientemente, que apagar las luces se vuelve una costumbre. Es su modo mudo de decir _No hay nada más que decir, mejor vamos a descansar, que mañana será otro día_. Y ninguno intenta romper esa regla tácita, porque así mantienen algo de privacidad, confirmando que, aunque son compañeros, hay cosas que es mejor callar que intentar explicar.

Pero una noche el significado de apagar las luces cambia. Ya no es porque estén cansados y no tengan nada que decir, o porque hayan tenido un día duro y lo mejor sea no hablar del tema. No. Es porque Train se ha acercado más de la cuenta y Sven no se queja por la invasión de su espacio personal. Es porque una extraña timidez los inunda a los dos y aún no se sienten preparados para _ver_ como el otro se deshace entre las caricias, o la cara que pone al ser besado con más lengua y dientes de los necesarios, con brusquedad y una necesidad de sentir al compañero más que como un simple compañero. Es porque no desean (no se atreven) ver el rostro del otro en el momento en que las caricias terminan y sienten que ir _más allá_ es imposible, al menos por ahora. Es porque no están preparados para darle nombre a eso que ha surgido entre ellos, sin que lo notaran, sin que fueran concientes.

Es porque, en la oscuridad, no ven la melancolía que invade al otro cuando terminan, cuando se separan, cuando recuerdan –inevitablemente– que las manos que le acariciaron son las de su _compañero_, el actual, y no los de esa persona que (_saben_) jamás volverán a ver.

Por eso no se atreven a encender la luz. Porque Train no desea ver la culpa en el rostro de Sven. Y Sven no desea ver la confusión en la mirada de Train.

Y, aún así, saben lo que está pensando (sintiendo) el otro. Y eso sólo lo hace más difícil.

* * *

Son caza recompensas, así que uno pensaría que está bien que fueran un poco paranoicos, al fin y al cabo lo único que hacen es ganarse enemigos en cada pueblo que visitan. Uno pensaría que serían cuidadosos, poniendo en cada habitación de hotel a la que llegan su propio sistema de seguridad. Pero Sven y Train no hacen eso, y no porque tengan mucha confianza (bueno, Train si la tiene, pero no se trata de eso), sino porque no ven el caso. Incluso dejan la puerta sin seguro.

Lo hacen porque si los atacan en la noche una puerta destrabada puede ser lo que les salve la vida. Train acepta esa explicación cuando Sven lo dice, sobre todo por el _"Que patético morir porque la puerta nunca se abrió"_. Además, las puertas hacen ruido, si alguien quiere entrar rechinaran y eso los despertará. Ninguno tiene el sueño pesado, así que eso suma puntos a su favor.

La primera vez que cierran la puerta con llave no es por cuestiones de seguridad, sino de intimidad. Train dice que no le gusta dar espectáculos, a Sven sólo le importa que hayan juntado la confianza (y el valor) para dar el siguiente paso. Incluso esa noche la ventana se mantiene cerrada y la luz (la de una lamparita) se encuentra prendida.

Es Train quien alardea primero, quien coquetea y hace sentir a su compañero anticuado. Pero también es el primero en quedarse quieto, en no saber como continuar. Y Sven se ríe, sin ocultado, se carcajea en su cara y el ex-asesino hace pucheros, intenta gritarle, pero los labios del ex-policía se lo impiden.

Al final es Sven el que da el primer paso y Train no se queja (pero jura en silencio ser el primero la próxima vez, a pesar de que le guste ver el esfuerzo que poner Sven en ser atento).

Esa noche los dos se conocen (casi) completamente. Rompen una barrera (la más grande, la más dura) y le muestran al otro su lado vulnerable, ese que nadie más conocía (al menos en el casi de Train, con Sven es otro cuento, pero no dice nada –nunca lo dirá-). Pero aún así existen secretos entre ambos, pero no se lo recriminan, saben que hay cosas que no pueden decir, no ahora, no en ese instante. Tal vez luego, cuando la sensación de fundirse, volverse uno sea algo de todos los días –o no todos, pero si casi todos.

Después de esa noche las ventanas siguen abiertas, recordándoles que el mundo es más grande que esas simples habitaciones a las que llegan. Las luces se mantienen bajas, porque la oscuridad es algo de ellos, pero el miedo a ver ha desaparecido. Pero, sobre todo, las puertas se mantienen cerradas, porque ya no pueden echarse para atrás, no pueden regresar el tiempo y les es imposible dejar de explorarse, de analizarse. Aún así siguen sin querer ponerle un nombre a eso que tienen.

Y después de la llegada de Eve como que eso se dificulta y dudan que alguna vez le den un nombre, aunque no importa. Al final, nunca ha importado.

Y sí, las puertas no se cierran cuando Eve está presente, porque lo ocultan, temen expresar a alguien lo que tienen. Y creen que guardan bien el secreto, a pesar que Eve muchas veces ha recomendado rentar dos habitaciones (y Train no quiere creer que Eve no le odia por ser el compañero oficial de Sven, sino por algo más), pero, ¡hey! Que en la ignorancia la gente vive feliz

O al menos ellos creen eso.

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3_


End file.
